monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/2/23 Maintenance Notice + Crystal Shop Update
Monster Super League will be undergoing maintenance on 02/23 07:00 (UTC +0). Maintenance Schedule * 02/23 (Thu) 07:00 ~ 08:50 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ Four New Astromon Added * Siegfried (5★) * Garuda (5★) * Nezha (4★) * Medusa (3★, 4★ for L/D) ▸ Clan Improvements * New Function: Save up to 3 decks for each element when preparing for Clan battle. * Clan Master won't be able to approve Clan join request in the middle of the battle schedule. * Clan battle Boss will be balanced (applied on 2/27) ** Titans Sap Immunity Removed: For all Titans, when affected by Sap, will take 5000 fixed damage per turn. ** Titan's resistance to an ally Astromon's Passive Skills such as Def Down, Att Down, etc. will be reduced (All Titans Affected, it will be easier to inflict passive skills to Titans) ** Titans with Passive Skills such as Def Down, Attack Down, etc. will have lowered chance to be applied (All Titans affected, Titan passive skills will be applied less than before) ▸ 5★ Persephone (Fire/Water/Wood) summon chance UP at Special Shop ▸ New limited item at Crystal Shop: Persephone Egg (Fire/Water/Wood) for 2 weeks * Persephone Egg will cost 1,200 Crystals. * Crystal Shop preview period has ended and items will be adjusted. * L/D Banshee egg sale period has ended. ▸ Fire Truffel (3★) Capture event and Dark Truffel (3★) Rebirth event has ended * The Collection 1 in Astroguide will be removed. * Fire Truffel Soulstones will no longer be found in the Shady Shop * Fire Truffel will no longer appear in Special Shop summons * Dark Truffel will no longer be available via Rebirth. System Improvements * Battle speed setting will remain the same when restarting the game (not applied to the AUTO button setting) * Added element icon at Skill Info pop-up. Users can see the skills of an Astromon's other elements easily. * Added button on Astroguide to see the MAX stats of Astromons if ascended. (You will not be able to see the stats for the Astromon below it's natural star grade. Ex: Cannot view stat of 4★ Arthur.) * Added button in battle preparation at Tower of Chaos to see tips on how to defeat each stage. * Added function in Inbox to sort items based on item type and expiry date. * Added "Auto Battle x20" check box at battle result page. (Only for battles which can Play Again or Quick Restart.) * Added button at Astromon Inventory to see Astromons based on same type. * Improved chatting system: prevent auto-scrolling while checking previous chat. * Added notice mark at Special Event to appear whenever there's a collectible reward. * Summon tab order change: Fusion > Rebirth > Incubators > Soulstones > Astral Incubator * Added the timer countdown for the limited content at Summon tab. * Added notice at Fusion > Select Materials regarding the Variant summon. * Added Gold Dungeon mark at Dungeon, if the Gold Dungeon is available. * Improved UI, to make the Burning Time more noticeable. Fixed Issues * The resist effect is maximum 85%. Fixed the error where the resist effect shows more than 85%. * Fixed error at Clan battle: when an Astromon in 1rst team is defeated due to sap effect, all Astromon changed into the 2nd team. ★ Please look forward to the Depot which is coming soon in March Update ★ Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maint Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes